Our Little Game
by Nya Kitty
Summary: chibi Trunks has been kidnapped! how can he survive the torture in a world where he's powerless? will the demi sayain break during this 'game? Child abuse, gore, dark fic


Genre: horror/angst

Rating: M? ( just to be safe )

Warnings: blood, gore, dark fic, child abuse

**Our Little Game**

A dark figure loomed over the city, looking for its prey. A sadistic smile crept onto its lips as it spotted Capsule Corp. Silently; it flew off to the unsuspecting house.

Trunks woke with a jump. He was not sure what woke him, but he was sure he would not go back to sleep soon. He jumped out of bed and headed to his parent's room.

-------------- Capsule Corp ----------

The 9 year old looked at his mother, sleeping soundly. He poked her lightly.

"Mum…Mum…" he whispered. Bulma opened one eye.

"Trunks…Honey, what's wrong…?" She mumbled.

"I can't sleep." Trunks informed her. Bulma seemed more awake.

"Poor Baby, did you have a bad dream?" Trunks shrugged.

"I don't remember…but can I sleep with you?" He blushed, knowing that this was very baby-ish of him. Bulma smiled.

"Ok Sweetie, but don't wake Dad, ok?" Trunks nodded and was about to go onto the bed, when Vegeta suddenly sat up.

"What are you doing in here?" He snapped.

"I-I couldn't sleep and Mum said I could sleep here…" Trunks said quickly.

"Out." Vegeta said coldly.

"B-But.."

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed.

"What? Being babied like this will not help him! He's a sayain!"

"He's just a child!" Bulma snapped. Trunks gulped.

"I'll just leave…" Trunks mumbled.

"Oh Trunks…!" Bulma was cut off by a sudden gust of wind. Suddenly, a dark figure grabbed the lavender-haired chibi.

"Mum! Dad! Help!" Trunks wailed.

"Trunks!" The parents said in unison. But a second later, the figure was gone, along with Trunks.

-------------- Somewhere...------------

Trunks got up shakily. The world spun as he attempted to sit up. Suddenly remembering what happened, he jumped up. He found himself in a dark room, covered in spider webs and dust. The air had a smell that Trunks couldn't quite place, but smelled something like rotting meat and who know what else.

"Mum?" He called out. "Mum? Dad?" He got no answer. The room was as silent as the grave, which made Trunks shudder. "I gotta find Mum and Dad…" He thought out loud. He looked at a large set of wooden doors, covered in spider webs, and pushed them open. The smell was stronger, and Trunks felt like he was going to throw up. Quickly he turned a corner and found a set of doors that he figured were the doors that led outside. They opened with a creaking noise, and the chibi ran out of the house. He stopped abruptly and stared ahead in shock. The land cut suddenly, leading to a seeming endless black void. Trunks gulped, but knew he had to get home. This place gave him the creeps!

"Here goes nothing." He said, and prepared to fly off the floating land. But he couldn't seem to get off the ground. "Huh? What's going on?" He gasped.

"Like it?" A sinister voice asked. Trunks spun around. There was nobody there. "Amazing, isn't it? How this realm can put a stop to even a sayain's power?" the voice continued.

"Wh-Where are you?" Trunks demanded.

"Why Trunks…" The voice sounded behind him and he felt hot breath on his neck and cold hands grip his arm and shoulder. "I'm right here." Nails dug into his flesh and Trunks let out a loud cry. "Come now, out game has only just begun…"

"G-Game?" Trunks managed. He tried to go super sayain, but to his surprise was powerless.

"Oh course," the voice whispered into his ear. "This is out little game Trunks… …you run, and then I find you…but when I find you," The nails dug deeper into his skin, "It's my turn to have fun." Trunks screamed in pain again and attempted to get away. He moved his arm, and the nails left his skin. Trunks fled to the house.

Trunks fell to the floor as he wraped his arm in his nightshirt to stop the bleeding. What kind of sick 'game' was this? He brought his knees to his chin. He just wanted to go home!

"Mum…Dad…help me!"

**---------------------------------------------**

**( AN: this fic will get darker, but tell me if the rating should go down, ok? First horror that isnt a songfic, so please be nice.oh, anddo you like the title? my friend thought of it!)**


End file.
